


Carol's Anchor

by jen131



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen131/pseuds/jen131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Daryl share a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol's Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble challenge by The Caryl Daily on tumblr.

Daryl and Carol still shared a cell, and now they shared a bed. They met up in private when they could. More often than not, Carol would show up to help with watch. They sat side by side watching the sunrise. They had finished their shift on watch and went to sit on the little dock jutting out over the water. They cherished these peaceful moments before everyone woke up.

“It’s beautiful. I’m not sure if I’ve ever seen such a beautiful sunrise,” Carol observed. 

“Ya know what they say, ‘red sky at mornin’, sailors take warnin,” Daryl said.

“I used to be terrified of storms,” Carol mentioned, “but with you as my anchor, I know we can weather any storm.” She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Just like an anchor, I’ll never let ya drift too far out of my reach. I love ya, woman,” whispered Daryl.


End file.
